¿Qué diablos le ve? YAOI-AdriNath
by Kath Bon'Steffan
Summary: Luego de ser rechazado por Marinette, y enterarse de que está enamorada de Adrien, Nathanaël empieza a acosarlo con tal de saber que ve ella en él. Adrien es su competencia, y él no perderá en esa pelea por el amor de la perfecta chica de coletas. Hará todo lo posible para que Marinette se fije en él... ¿O será que su objetivo cambiará? (Lenguaje inapropiado, posible lemon despues)
1. Rechazo

_Hace casi como un año no se me ve por aquí. He tenido problemas, pero, quise regresar._

 _No lo haré muy largo, es mi primer fic de Miraculous Ladybug con mi fucking OTP; el AdriNath. Aunque no se me da bien el romance, por lo que no esperen que sea muy romántico todo esto..._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso. Posibles OOC._

* * *

 **¿Qué diablos le ve?**

 **Capitulo 1: Rechazo**

\- Nathanaël, ¿Seguro de que no tienes fiebre? -

¿Cómo era posible que su sobrino estuviera de tan buen humor? No tenía lógica, ese chico siempre se la pasaba con cara larga, distraído, con una mirada de "Mi vida no tiene sentido". ¿Y ahora? De repente se levanta temprano y baja corriendo las escaleras, saludándola de forma muy entusiasta y desayunando con ánimos.

Apartó el cabello que le cubría el rostro y posó su mano sobre la frente del menor, para asegurarse de que no tuviera la temperatura muy alta.

\- Ya te dije que no, tía. ¿Qué tan raro es que esté alegre alguna vez? - Preguntó el pelirrojo sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Mucho. Tú no eres mi sobrino. Mi sobrino es un emo amargado que se la pasa rayando hojitas en lugar de prestar atención a sus clases. -

\- ¡Tí-! -

\- Se te hace tarde. -

Nathanaël miró el reloj en la pared...

Las 8:00.

\- ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Que no llego a la escuela! - Rápidamente tomó su mochila, y se salió de la casa. - ¡Adiós, tía! -

Una vez que el pelirrojo se fue, la mujer comenzó a reírse de su propia broma. Que gracioso es que no se de cuenta de que siempre adelanta el reloj veinte minutos...

* * *

El muchacho no se dio cuenta de la broma de su tía hasta que llegó a la escuela. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre cayera en sus bromas? Realmente era un estúpido.

\- Me vengaré por esto, Sophía... Ya verás... - Susurró para sí mismo una vez que se sentó en su sitio, sacando su cuaderno en donde tenía el dibujo que necesitaría; un retrato de su chica ideal, Marinette Dupain-cheng.

Nada podía arruinar su buen humor, ni siquiera la rubia mal teñida esa que tiene por compañera de clase, a quién aún le guardaba rencor.

Nada podía arruinarlo porque iba a ser el mejor día de su vida; se le declararía a su amor, ella aceptaría, se casarían, tendrían muchos, muchos hijos y sexo duro todas las noches, y serían felices por siempre.

Bueno, no tanto así. Tal vez exagera un poco. Pero no duda que ella lo va a aceptar.

* * *

Las clases pasaron bastante rápido para el pelirrojo, estaba muy entusiasmado. Había ensayado muchas veces su declaración, y era realmente perfecta. Ahora, solamente quedaba ir a hablarle en privado para declararse en el receso.

Decidido, se levantó de su lugar, con el dibujo tras su espalda y un pequeño ramo de tulipanes rojos que había cortado de su jardín que siente que va a amar. Se acercó a la chica, quién platicaba animadamente con su mejor amiga, con pasos firmes y la frente en alto.

\- Marinette. - Le llamó con su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que ésta volteara. De repente, todo se volvió color de rosa, había brillantina a su alrededor. - Necesito hablarte de algo importante. -

\- Por supuesto, Nathanaël, vamos... - La chica parecía estar hechizada por él, sonreía como idiota y lo miraba como enamorada.

Se perdieron en la mirada del otro por unos minutos, que para ellos era como una eternidad. Nathanaël tomó la mano de su amada, quién no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Era un momento realmente perfecto, casi parecía que no había necesidad de declararse...

Ahora veamos lo que realmente pasó.

Nath se levantó de su lugar, temblando como gelatina por el nerviosismo que sentía. Tomó algo de aire, repitiéndose una y otra vez un "tú puedes" en su mente. Con pasos torpes, empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia la chica, que estaba platicando con su mejor amiga.

\- M-M-Ma-Marinette... - Susurró. Habló tan bajito que ella ni lo escuchó.

Odiaba su timidez.

\- Ma-Marinette...- Repitió, un poco más fuerte, y esta vez y logró que la chica volteara.

\- Hola, Nathanaël. ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mierda.

Esa sonrisa hace que se ponga más nervioso aún.

\- ¿P-podemos hablar? T-tengo algo que decirte... e-en privado... -

\- Claro, no hay problema. -

El pelirrojo sonrió para sí mismo, lo logró. Ahora, seguía lo más importante; su declaración de amor...

* * *

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en el jardín de la escuela. Estaba vacío, y no mucha gente solía pasar por ahí, así que podrían hablar sin ser molestados.

\- Entonces, Nathan, ¿Qué querías decirme? - Preguntó, sentándose en una de las bancas en el lugar, acción que imitó el pelirrojo.

Nathanaël tomó aire, rememorando las palabras que había estado ensayando, y empezó a hablar.

\- M-Marinette Dupain-cheng, t-tan hermosa como una cuchara... E-espera, no, eso no era... - El nerviosismo y la mirada confundida de la chica lo hacían olvidar sus palabras. - T-tan noble c-como una lechuga... c-con tu escudo, que es un corazón... ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no es!... - Se pegó un facepalm, odiándose a sí mismo más que nunca en ese momento, por su torpeza. - ¡S-sólo...! - Le mostró el retrato que había hecho de ella. - Ten, e-es para ti... -

Marinette tomó el retrato y lo observó con detalle. Debía admitir que era muy talentoso, aún no entendía como podía dibujar tan bien.

\- Es hermoso, gracias... pero, no entiendo a que va todo esto... -

\- P-por eso quería hablarte... M-Marinette, he estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo... M-me haces sentir lleno d-de vida, felíz en verdad... n-nunca me había s-sentido así... p-por eso... yo... ¿Q-quieres ser mi novia?... - Preguntó al fin, entregándole el ramo de flores a la chica.

Marinette estornudó apenas se lo acercó.

\- Salud... -

\- Gracias... N-Nathanaël... - Volvió a estornudar. - Soy alérgica a los tulipanes... -

La cagó.

Bien hecho, Kurtzberg.

Lo único que hizo fue lanzar el ramo lejos de ella.

\- Además... Nath, eres muy dulce, pero, yo amo a alguien más... -

Crack.

El sonido de su corazón rompiéndose...

Oh, no, solamente pisó una ramita.

\- ¿C-cómo? ¿A q-quién? - Preguntó atónito, estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

\- Es... Adrien.~ - Le respondió, suspirando como enamorada.

El semblante de Nath cambió a uno más sombrío.

\- No jodas... - Susurró.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¡No jodas! ¡¿Adrien Agreste?! ¡¿El modelito que todos aman, el que trae a todas locas?! ¡¿Pues como fue que pasó?! - Exclamó. Nathanaël nunca imaginó actuar así, pero se sentía demasiado frustrado en ese momento.

\- Él... es tan dulce... Me dio su paragüas el día en el que llovía, y yo no tenía nada para cubrirme. -

¿Por un puto paragüas?

\- ¿En serio, Marinette? ¿En serio? ¿En¿morarte de un rubio teñido porque te da su paragüitas para quedar bien? -

\- ¡No lo hizo para quedar bien, fue por amabilidad! - Ahora Marinette se veía molesta, no toleraba que hablaran mal del amor de su vida.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Marinette? ¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Voy a luchar por tí, te demostraré que puedo ser mucho mejor que Agreste! - Fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo, antes de levantarse de la banca y salir corriendo.

* * *

La jornada escolar al fin terminó, todos eran libres de ir a sus hogares o simplemente ir a pasear por ahí.

Nathanaël observaba fijamente a ese rubio mal teñido de su clase saliendo de la escuela, encontrándose en la salida con su mejor amigo.

¿Es porque Adrien es famoso y él no?

¿Es porque Adrien era guapo? ¡Pero él también lo era! Más o menos... Bueno, no.

¿La tendrá más grande que él acaso?

No, debía ser otra cosa.

¿Su dinero, quizá?

No lo sabía, pero descubriría que fue lo que hechizó a Marinette, y descubriría los puntos débiles de su competencia. No iba a darse por vencido.

\- Adrien Agreste, ya verás. No sé que diablos te ve Marinette, pero tú no ganarás esta guerra... Porque sólo la lastimarás... - Susurró Nath para sí, viendo como Adrien se subía a su auto para marcharse a su mansión.

Nathanaël estaba decidido a luchar.

* * *

 _No prometo nada especial con esta historia, es algo que escribo por puro aburrimiento._

 _Actualizaré cuando pueda, o quiera... no sé._

 _Cjau._


	2. Decidido a conquistarla

_¿Se ve que tengo mucho tiempo libre?_

 _Bueno, ni tanto, pero sí._

* * *

 **¿Qué diablos le ve?**

 **Capítulo 2: Decidido a conquistarla**

Desde que regresó a casa, no ha dejado de llorar en toda la tarde. El rechazo de Marinette en serio le había dolido.

Sí, dijo que no se rendiría, que lucharía, pero un rechazo le duele a cualquiera.

Y que lo haya rechazado por una cara bonita, eso fue como una patada en los huevos.

Él siempre creyó que Marinette no era de esas chicas que se dejaban llevar por la apariencia, status social o posición económica. Creía que Marinette era alguien que podía ver más allá de los factores superficiales, que ella era diferente.

Se equivocó. Él era así, ella no, al parecer.

¿Cómo no lo pensó? ¡Era obvio que se enamoraría del más perfecto chico de toda Francia y a él ni lo vería!

Abrazó con más fuerza aún su foca de peluche. No podía seguir llorando, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta, que lo llevaron a hundir su rostro en la almohada.

\- Nathanaël, ¿Ya terminaste de lloriquear como colegiala? - Preguntó una mujer con un evidente tono de preocupación.

\- Tía, déjame en paz... -

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer alta, de contextura delgada. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, y sus ojos turquesa estaban cubiertos por un par de pequeñas gafas algo cuadradas. Era Sophia, hermana menor de la madre del pelirrojo.

\- Nathanaël... - Suspiró, acercándose a la cama del menor. Puede que siempre ande burlándose, pero en serio le preocupaba.

\- Que me dejes en paz... - Dijo con la voz quebrada, dándole la espalda.

\- Nathanaël, sé que no quieres hablar... solamente, quería decirte que tus padres volverán en una semana. - Le dijo sonriente y tranquila, sentándose junto al pelirrojo en la cama.

\- Ya falta poco... - Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en su rostro, no había visto a sus padres en un mes y medio, ya que viajaban por asuntos de trabajo y su tía se encargaba de cuidarlo. - Ya ansío verlos... -

La mujer sonrió, y le entregó un bote de helado de vainilla.

\- Basta de llorar, y ten esto. Endúlzate un poco la vida, que pareces tomate podrido. - Le revolvió los cabellos, a lo que Nath solamente rió.

\- Gracias, tía... te quiero. -

\- Y yo a tí... - Le abrazó con fuerza, de manera protectora. De vez en cuando, podía actuar así, y por eso Nathanaël la quería y confiaba en ella.

\- Ah, no vuelvas a joder con el reloj.- Le miró sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Es divertido verte correr, y es más divertido que siempre caigas en la misma broma. - Dijo entre risas, amaba molestar a su sobrino.

\- A mi no me hace gracia... -

\- Pero a mí sí. Cómete eso antes de que se derrita, y despéjate, ¿Ok? -

\- Ok... -

Se sentó en la cama, y la mayor se retiró de la habitación. Sin importar que, adora a esa mujer.

Bueno, tiene razón, él tenía que despejarse. Podía hacerlo dibujando uno de sus cómics.

"Las aventuras de Cabeza de Bolo", un cómic que hizo basado en su profesor de historia y su brillante calva.

¿Por qué lo llamaba así? Porque nunca escuchó bien su nombre, y tampoco le preguntó. Pero lo que le llamó la atención desde el principio, fue su calva, la cual brillaba demasiado. Era la calva más brillante que había visto en su vida.

Y un extraño día se le da por mirar a Bob Esponja y en un momento escuchó "Cabeza de Bolo", y no pudo evitar pensar en su profesor. Por eso decidió que así quedaría.

Ahora, se encontraba dibujando la escena en la que Cabeza de Bolo era transportado a la era jurásica gracias a su poderosa calva y un meteorito.

Reía ante su propia ocurrencia. Tal vez si su calva no brillara tanto, no le haría tanto bullying.

O tal vez sí.

* * *

\- Ya sabía que te rechazaría, mejor vuélvete gay y asunto arreglado. -

\- No me ayudas, Juleka. -

Luego de haberse desahogado un poco, el pelirrojo había decidido hacerle una visita a su mejor amiga, esa chica gótica que parecía tranquila, pero con él y Rose la cosa era muy distinta.

\- Además, si nunca le he gustado a ninguna chica, menos le gustaría a un chico, ¿No lo crees? - Dijo el pelirrojo, soltando un largo suspiro.

La mano de Juleka fue a dar en la mejilla de Nathanaël al instante, obligándolo a voltear el rostro.

\- ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! - Le gritó, llevando su mano a su mejilla ahora roja.

\- ¿Tú eres pendejo o te haces? Cualquier chico te desearía. ¡Vuélvete gay y asunto arreglado! -

\- . . .Refresca mi memoria ¿Por qué somos amigos? -

\- Yo que sé. - La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, soltando un par de risitas. El muchacho rodó los ojos.

\- Yo mejor me largo, no quiero seguir escuchando esa insistencia tuya. Voy a conquistar a Marinette. -

\- Marinette no se fijará en tí. -

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? -

\- Primero que nada, está loca por Adrien. Segundo, es medio idiota. Tercero, y tienes que admitirlo, Adrien es el guapo y popular de toda la escuela. Y tú... apenas recuerda que existes. -

\- Ay, que gran amiga eres. -

\- ¿Crees que una verdadera amiga no te diría esto? -

\- . . . Es buen punto. ¿Pero cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona solamente porque te da un paragüas? -

\- ¿Repito la parte de que es medio pelotuda, o te la explico con manzanitas? - Extrañamente, cuando Nath volteó a verla, Juleka tenía un par de manzanas con pequeñas pelucas, representándolos a Adrien y a Marinette.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esas manzanas? - Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

\- De la tienda de manzanas. -

"¿Qué fue lo que me hizo hacer amistad con esta chica?" Pensaba el pelirrojo, mientras que la chica le ponía una pequeña peluca roja a otra manzana.

\- Ahora sí, mejor me voy... -

\- Diviértete en tus intentos fallidos de conquistar a Marinette... - Se despidió la pelinegra, concentrada en que su manzana se viera exactamente igual a Nathanaël.

Su mejor amiga es una demente. Eso lo tenía claro.

Pero su vida sería tan asquerosamente aburrida sin esa demente.

* * *

 _\- Esta lluvia sólo lo hace más romántico, ¿No te parece? -_

 _Nathanaël pudo apreciar el rostro sonrojado de la chica de coletas, ni la lluvia podía arruinarlo._

 _\- T-tal vez... Nathanaël... - Marinette se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del pelirrojo. - Yo... -_

 _\- No digas nada... - Susurró el más alto, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso. El paragüas que llevaban los protegía de la lluvia, aunque no les importaría el tener que mojarse..._

La alarma sonó.

Nath se levantó exaltado de la cama, mandando a volar su foca de peluche por los aires.

\- ¡Gary, tuve ese sueño de nuevo! -

\- ¿A quién llamas Gary, pendejo? -

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación, el pelirrojo y la castaña mantuvieron su mirada fija en la del otro. Confusión por parte de Sophia y vergüenza por parte de Nathanaël.

\- T-tía, no te vi... - Susurró avergonzado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

\- No, se nota. Se te va a hacer tarde si no te apuras. - Dijo la mujer, saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que se fue, Nathanaël se sentó en la cama, viendo fijamente su foca tirada en el suelo.

\- . . . ¿En qué putas estoy pensando? ¿Una foca de peluche? ¿En serio, Nathanaël? Es decir... - Se levantó, llevando su mano a su pecho y su pie al animalito. - ¡Si quiero conquistar a Marinette, debo dejar los peluches!... No, no puedo... ¡Ay, Nathanaël, sí puedes! ¡Es un maldito juguete sin sentimientos! ¡Actúa como un hombre! -

Tomó el peluche y lo metió al armario. No se sentía del todo listo para deshacerse de él, pero era lo correcto. ¿Marinette quiere a un hombre? Tendrá a un hombre.

Y para lograrlo, debía analizar bien a su competencia. Tenía que ver todos los aspectos buenos que podría tener el rubio, para mejorarlos y lograr conquistar al amor de su vida.

Era el momento de actuar, no tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

Durante el receso, Adrien se la pasó platicando animadamente con Nino, de varios temas al azar. ¿Quién iba a decir que tenían tantos gustos en común? No por nada eran mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se percataba de que tenía dos miradas sobre él, aparte de la de su amigo.

Por un lado, Marinette estaba acosándolo como de costumbre, comiéndoselo con la mirada y lamentándose en voz alta de no poder hablarle sin tartamudear. Pero eso no es importante, lo importante era el nuevo acosador de Adrien.

El pelirrojo lo miraba de pies a cabeza, desde una distancia que podría llamar considerable, para que no lo notara.

"¿Cómo puede notarme, si soy invisible?" Pensó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Bien, un cuerpo bien formado, resultado del deporte que realizaba. Mientras que él era un debilucho con un cuerpo realmente delgado.

Cabello rubio y ojos verdes que enloquecen a cualquiera. Maldita sea la belleza de los rubios.

¿Y sí se cortara el cabello?...

¡No! Su cabello es sagrado, y a él le gusta largo.

¿Su carisma? Puede ser. Como puede ser que solamente sea amable con todos para quedar bien.

Aún no entiende que es lo que le ve de bueno.

* * *

 _Puntos a aclarar:_

 _El fanfic se verá más desde la perspectiva de Nath._  
 _El romance irá lento, puesto que no se me da muy bien escribir este género._  
 _Pienso escribir esto hasta que me aburra._  
 _El objetivo de esta historia es que se trate de una comedia romántica con algunos toques de drama._  
 _Puede que este fic sea bastante largo._

 _Créditos a Nathaniel El Flogger por la escena de Nath al despertar. En serio, estar a punto de salir mi típica cara de amargada y encontrarme ese meme me alegró el jodido día. xD_

 _Sin más que decir, adiós.~_


	3. Acosador

_Respuestas a comentarios:_

 _LovelyKorosu: Es gracioso que digas lo de Wattpad, ya que esta historia también la actualizo ahí. Y suelo estar más al tanto de Wattpad que de FF, ya que al menos puedo escribir en el celular, mientras que a la computadora no tengo mucho acceso. Así que, si quieres estar al tanto, te recomendaría que la siguieras también allí, ya que la actualizo más rápido en Wattpad. xD_

 _Haoyoh Asakura: Debí responder en el anterior, pero se me pasó. Y sí, me encanta ver a Adrien con Nath, por eso decidí escribir esta historia. Aunque, como dije, el romance se va a desarrollar de forma muy lenta. Gracias, e igualmente felices fiestas. c:_

* * *

 **¿Qué diablos le ve?**

 **Capítulo 3: Acosador**

Volteó por tercera vez, y no había nadie, absolutamente nadie.

¿Por qué se sentía tan observado? Más de lo normal.

Confundido, el rubio volvió su vista hacia el frente y empezó a caminar, pero sin bajar la guardia. Desde hace un buen rato sentía que alguien lo seguía. Pero no sólo eso, desde hace una semana se sentía demasiado observado. No por fans, que es lo normal en él. Esto era diferente.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más, y escuchó otros detrás de sí. ¿Cómo? Si era una calle realmente solitaria.

Volteó de golpe, esta vez logró pillar a la persona que lo seguía. Era... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era ese emo que se sentaba hasta el fondo de la clase y que le gustaba Marinette...

Ah, sí. Nathanaël.

. . .

¿Por qué diablos Nathanaël lo seguiría?

El pelirrojo, en su nerviosismo, sólo atinó a lanzarse al suelo, palpándolo como si buscara algo y no pudiese encontrarlo con la mirada.

\- Oh, mi lente de contacto... -

Adrien rió para sí mismo, se veía tan... tan... estúpido.

\- Ese meme ya pasó de moda. - Rió el rubio, viendo al otro levantarse. - ¿Por qué me sigues? -

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? - Nath se señaló a sí mismo.

\- Sí, tú. -

\- No te estaba siguiendo. -

\- Sí lo hacías. -

\- No, claro que no. -

\- Que sí... -

\- ¿Qué no puedo pasar por esta calle también? -

\- Si no me seguías, ¿Por qué te escondías cada vez que volteaba? -

\- . . . -

\- ¡Lo sabía! - Exclamó el rubio triunfante ante el silencio de Nathanaël.

\- Sigo sin saber que diablos te ve. - El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, y soltó un gran suspiro.

\- ¿Qué me ve quién? -

\- Nadie. -

\- Pero... -

\- ¡Nadie! -

Eso era lo que molestaba a Nathanaël, que traiga tan loca a Marinette pero él ni siquiera la note. ¿Será ciego? ¿Será idiota? ¿Un simple modelo mujeriego y caprichoso?

No estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, así que se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino. Si quería volver a seguirlo para espiarlo, debía ser más discreto. ¿Cómo podría con su competencia?

El rubio se quedó confundido en su lugar. ¿Por qué lo estaría siguiendo? Sabía que era un acosador, pero creía que solamente acosaba a Marinette.

\- Que extraño... -

* * *

Una cosa tenía clara; los emos se entienden entre emos. Tal vez, Juleka lo ayudaría a entender por qué Nathanaël lo ha estado siguiendo y observando tan fijamente estos últimos días. Ya estaba acostumbrado al ser perseguido por sus fans, pero, de alguna forma era raro viniendo de él. Hasta podría decir que le resultaba escalofriante.

Luego de dejar a su amigo en una banca, se dirigió a una más lejana, en donde la pelinegra platicaba con Rose. No sabía si interrumpir, o esperar a que se separaran. Podrían estar hablando de algo importante...

\- ¡Y así la conviertes en una papa gigante! - Exclamó Rose.

Bueno, tal vez no era tan importante.

\- Hola, chicas. - Saludó, mirando luego a la del mechón morado. - Juleka, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

\- ¿A m-mí? - La chica se señaló a sí misma, y el rubio asintió. - ¿D-de qué se trata? -

\- Nathanaël... ¿Tienes idea de por qué me acosa últimamente? Es como si quisiera matarme cada vez que me ve... - Al verla negar con la cabeza, suspiró. - Igual, gracias. Adiós. -

Una vez que estuvo lejos, Rose volteó a ver a su amiga.

\- ¿En serio no tienes idea? -

\- Claro que tengo idea, pero no se la diré. - Sonrió para sí misma, volviendo a tomar la actitud que sólo tomaba al estar en confianza. Todo esto le estaba resultando divertido.

\- ¿Crees que le haya molestado que Marinette lo rechazara por Adrien? - Rose se preguntó para sí, con un semblante algo triste. Se sentía mal por su amigo.

\- Ha de estar furioso, no tienes idea. - Rió la más alta, a lo que la rubia arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Planeas algo? ¿Qué estás pensando? . . . Y sin manzanas. -

\- ¡Pero ya las tenía listas! - Gimoteó Juleka, tenía en sus manos manzanas con pelucas que representaban ese triángulo amoroso.

\- No son necesarias... - Suspiró al ver como su amiga tiraba las manzanas al suelo, totalmente frustrada. - ¿Por qué te emociona tanto la vida amorosa de Nath? -

Juleka se cruzó de brazos, y su semblante pasó a ser uno más serio.

\- Porque tiene que dejarla ir. No es sano que aún siga con esa obsesión, él tiene que aceptar la realidad. No puede seguir así, él debe continuar con su vida. - Su mirada se perdió en la nada, al igual que la de Rose.

¿Cómo no sentirse preocupadas? Nathanaël no quería entender, se había encerrado en su propio mundo, en el que todo era perfecto. En el que nada malo había pasado.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Nath fue rechazado por Marinette y empezó a acosar a Adrien. De lo que todos estaban seguros, es que era muy persistente en esto de continuar con su batalla por amor.

¿No podía simplemente dejarla ir?

Obviamente, Adrien no se había percatado de nada de esto. Su estresante doble vida no lo dejaba pensar en ello con claridad, y no es como si le fuera a importar mucho ese asunto. Por lo menos, al transformarse no sólo se libraba de sus actividades como Adrien, también podía librarse de ese molesto pelirrojo.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, eso no iba a ser tan malo. Ese niño raro demostró ser muy sensible y romántico, incluso al haber sido akumatizado. Tal ve le podría ser de ayuda.

Fijó su vista en "su lady", que acababa de purificar un akuma. Verla despedirse de esa mariposa se le hacía realmente adorable. Nathanaël podría serle de ayuda para poder conquistarla.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notó cuando Ladybug puso su puño para hacer ese típico choque.

\- Chat, ¿Siquiera sigues vivo? - Chasqueó sus dedos frente a sus ojos, con tal de hacerlo reaccionar. - ¡Chat! -

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! - El chico se puso en guardia, buscando con la mirada al enemigo. Su compañera solamente bufó.

\- Estás perdido... - Se golpeó el rostro, pero esa misma mano fue tomada con delicadeza por el gato negro.

\- Perdido en la luz de tus ojos, my lady.~ - Le dijo coqueto, eso sólo la molestaba más.

\- Tu transformación está por acabarse... -

\- No es cierto. -

\- Sí lo es... -

\- Nop.~ -

Un pitido los interrumpió.

\- ¿Ya ves? -

\- Fueron tus aretes. -

Otro pitido.

\- Ahora tu anillo. -

\- Mierda... -

\- Ya debes irte.~ - Canturreó la mariquita, otra vez las cosas le salieron bien.

\- Pero volveré.~ - Le siguió el gato, quería tener la última palabra.

\- Pero llegará el momento en el que tu transformación se acabará, y tendrás que irte.~ -

\- Pero así como yo quiero saber quién eres, quiero saber quién eres tú.~ -

\- Pero dejate de joder.~ -

\- Pero no voy a hacerlo.~ -

\- Per- ¿Por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo así? Adiós, Chat. -

El gato negro se quedó admirando a su amada cuando hasta que se fue. Suspiró, en verdad necesitaba ayuda para conquistarla. Él sólo no iba a poder.

* * *

\- Marinette... - El pelirrojo tomó aire, y sostuvo con delicadeza la mano de la chica. - Te suplico, sólo una oportunidad. Prometo que no te arrepentirás... -

\- Nathanaël, lo siento. Pero no puedo estar con alguien a quién no amo. - Soltó la mano del muchacho, luego de un gran suspiro.

\- Y-yo... puedo hacer que me ames... Marinette, en serio quiero conquistar tu corazón. T-te necesito en mi vida... - Dijo con sinceridad, bajando la mirada con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Nathanaël, eres un chico muy dulce. Pero, te pido que te rindas. No sé si un día pueda amarte, y estar contigo sin sentir amor, sería dañarte más. - Se alejó un poco más de él. Y finalmente, le dio la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse.

Nathanaël sentía su corazón destrozado. Pero, no podía dejarla ir, debía ser persistente. Y cediendo a ese impulso, tomó a la chica del brazo.

\- ¡No te vayas, Bridgette! -

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Realmente metió la pata.

\- ¿Acabas de llamarme Bridgette? - Cuestionó, volteando para mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿B-Bridgette? ¡Nah! E-escuchaste mal... - No podía evitar tartamudear.

De nuevo cagándola, Kurtzberg.

Y mira, Marinette se fue. Ya la espantaste.

\- ¡No me ayudas! -

¿Te parece que mi intención es ayudarte?

\- ¡Aish! - Jaló sus cabellos hacia abajo, hasta la escritora está en su contra. - ¡Todo por esa cara bonita! ¡Maldito, maldito Agreste! -

\- ¿Y yo que hice? -

Nathanaël se quedó parado en esa posición, volteando lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro confundido de Adrien.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres? - Preguntó tosco. No iba a disimular lo mal que le caía.

\- Hey, no es necesaria la agresividad. Sólo... quería pedirte ayuda. -

¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué?

\- Si vas a acosarme siempre, mínimo tienes que servir de algo... ¿Qué puedo darle a la chica que me gusta, para ganar su corazón? -

Nathanaël lo pensó unos segundos. ¿Qué chica? ¿A quién quería conquistar?

". . . Ah, no. No vas a robarme a Marinette."

Eso pensaba el pequeño pelirrojo, al deducir al instante que se trataba de la chica de coletas. Y sí, se trataba de ella, pero no de la misma. Bueno, de la misma, pero que ninguno sabe que es la misma. Ya ustedes entienden.

Una sonrisita se formó en su rostro. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer que Marinette pierda el interés en Adrien y se fije en él.

\- Dale tulipanes, le encantarán. -

\- ¿Tulipanes? - Cuestionó el rubio.

\- Tulipanes. - Le afirmó el chico, esperando que la creyera.

\- Ah, tulipanes... -

\- Sí, tulipanes. -

\- ¿Tulipanes, no? -

\- Tulipanes, tulipanes. -

\- ¿Tulipanes tulipanes o...? -

\- ¡SÓLO DALE LAS MALDITAS FLORES! - Gritó ya exaltado. Se hartó de esa pendejada.

\- ¡Ok, ok! Tulipanes... gracias. - Le dijo con una sonrisa, y se fue hasta dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo en la salida.

Nathanaël empezó a reír de una forma casi malévola. Casi no, realmente malévola, incluso el cielo comenzó a nublarse y los truenos empezaron a resonar.

Claro, hasta que una manzana le dio en la cabeza.

\- ¡Juleka, ya cómete esas manzanas en vez de desperdiciarlas! - Exclamó desde su lugar, lanzándole la misma fruta a la pelinegra.

Bueno, al menos podía estar tranquilo. Ya tenía la guerra ganada.

¡Sólo debía sabotear sus citas con Marinette! Pan comido.

* * *

 _Bridgette aparecerá en esta historia, y tal vez Félix también, pero Bridgette está asegurada. Sin embargo, ella no tendrá ninguna relación con Marinette ni el Miraculous._

 _Algunas de las cosas que pondré, serán "hechos reales". Son sólo pequeñas cosas que me han pasado alguna vez y son buen material para una historia humorística. Como Cabeza de Bolo. Él si existe, es mi profesor de metodología._

 _Espero que les esté gustando si lo están leyendo, aprovechen mis seguidas actualizaciones gracias a las vacaciones. :'v_


	4. Me las pagarás

_A los que estén leyendo, quiero desearles unas felices fiestas y agradecer su apoyo a esta pendejada de historia. Me alegra mucho que la estén disfrutando, en verdad. Me hace felíz saber que les gusta esta historia, no duden que voy a continuarla._

 _Algo que notarán es que habrá situaciones que sean un poco o totalmente ilógicas. Esto es para darle más humor... desde lo que yo considero humorístico. Y es por eso que habrá un poco de humor negro... Y también notarán que suelo romper mucho la cuarta pared. Eso ya es común en mí._

 _Sin mucho que decir, vamos a empezar._

* * *

 **¿Qué diablos le ve?**

 **Capítulo 4: Me las pagarás**

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptar sus sentimientos y dejar de romper su corazón de esa manera? ¿No se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba en su vida?

Y es que Marinette no quiere aceptar esos sentimientos tan puros que le tiene por estar tan centrada en Adrien, por cosas increíblemente absurdas.

Frustrado, se apoyó en el barandal junto con sus amigas, en aquella plaza. Rose era la única que le prestaba atención, puesto que Juleka estaba concentrada en dibujarle una carita a una manzana.

Con esa expresión de aburrimiento tan típica en él, le arrebató a Juleka la manzana que estaba dibujando, la limpió en su chaqueta y se dispuso a comerla.

\- ¡Oye, eso era mío! - Se quejó. Al ver que al pelirrojo no le importaba en lo absoluto, tomó otra manzana que tenía en su mochila, para dibujar una nueva carita.

\- Me volví a acercar a ella, y nada. - Suspiró, ya estaba cansado.

\- Eres persistente. Pero tienes que rendirte de una vez, ella jamás te hará caso. - Le dijo la pelinegra.

\- Pero... -

\- Juleka tiene razón. Solamente te harás más daño. -

\- Rose, ¿No que tú eras la positiva? - Nath la miró directamente, a lo que ella suspiró.

\- Sí, pero tengo que darle la razón a Juleka. No es bueno para ti que sigas con esto... tienes que ver la realidad de una vez. Esta obsesión que tienes con "Marinette" es tan fuerte como la obsesión de Juleka por las manzanas. -

\- ¡Hey, yo no tengo ninguna obsesión con las manzanas! - Exclamó la pelinegra, recibiendo ciertas miradas de parte de sus amigos.

Nath le quitó la mochila a Juleka y la abrió, volteándola para que salga el contenido. Un sin fin de manzanas comenzaron a caer de la mochila hacia abajo, ¿Cómo es que cabía tanta fruta en una mochila tan pequeña?

Bajando las escaleras, un joven pasó distraído cuando las manzanas comenzaron a caer sobre él, extrañamente, formando una pirámide perfecta, pero quedando sepultado entre ellas como consecuencia. Pudo sacar un par de dedos por la punta, balbuceando palabras de ayuda, pero una última manzana cayó y lo sepultó por completo en esa perfecta pirámide.

Luego de presenciar tal cosa, ambos miraron a Juleka mal, mientra ella solamente soltaba risitas nerviosas.

\- Ok... tal vez sí me gustan un poco las manzanas... Pero eso no me lleva a acosar a nadie. Como dije, deja a Marinette en paz y vuélvete gay, no sabes la cantidad de chicos que te pretenden dentro y fuera de la escuela, ¿Verdad, Rose? - Volteó a ver a su amiga, que tenía una tablet en sus manos con una gran cantidad de mensajes preguntando cuanto cobraba el pelirrojo.

Si lo miras atentamente, al pobre se le puede ver un tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Qué tienen ustedes con mi sexualidad? Y vuelvo a aclarar, ¡Que sólo tengo ojos para Bridgette! -

. . .

Silencio incómodo...

\- Nath, ¿De nuevo con eso? - Rose suspiró.

\- ¡M-Marinette! ¡Yo quise decir Marinette! S-sólo... ¡Aish! - El pelirrojo se golpeó en el rostro, se maldice a él mismo y su torpeza.

Amabas chicas intercambiaron miradas, evitando decir algo respecto a ese tema que cada día era más preocupante.

\- S-sólo hay que irnos... me siento incómodo con la pirámide de manzanas de abajo... -

Bajaron por las escaleras, en donde Juleka aprovechó en patear la pirámide para liberar al chico que había quedado atrapado... y llevarse sus manzanas.

Saliendo de la plaza, luego de unas calles iban a tomar cada uno su camino, hasta que...

\- ¡Ay, ese gatito tiene la patita lastimada! - Exclamó la rubia al ver a un gatito con su patita bajo una piedra al otro lado de la calle.

\- ¡Rose, no! - Exclamaron ambos adolescentes al ver las intenciones de su amiga de cruzar a lo pendejo por un gato.

Ambos se cubrieron los rostros y escucharon varios vehículos frenando de golpe, estruendos horribles, vidrios rotos, gritos de auxilio y maldiciones.

Cuando decidieron mirar, vieron que había muchos autos y camiones que habían chocado entre sí, o se habían salido de la pista y chocaron con algún local. Muchos muertos, demasiados heridos... pero Rose estaba del otro lado de la calle, intacta, con el gatito entre sus brazos. Al parecer no se había percatado de nada.

Nathanaël y Juleka intercambiaron miradas y decidieron ir con ella como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando la escena que ahora había en las calles.

* * *

Otro día en la cárcel. O escuela. Depende de como la vean.

Nathanaël sólo podía verla como la oportunidad de ver a la amor de su vida todos los días. Bueno, él la consideraba así.

Y ese día, como todos los días, no perdía la oportunidad de retratarla en el una de las tantas hojas de su carpeta durante el receso. Por ese día, decidió darse la oportunidad de descansar de acosar a Adrien con tal de apreciar a esa chica tan perfecta.

Y justo una mano se posó en su hombro, que lo apretaba con algo de fuerza. Sea quién sea, debe estar enfadado.

\- Tú lo sabías. - Era el mismísimo Adrien. Obviamente, Nath no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco.

\- No sé de que me hablas. -

\- No te hagas. Tú ya sabías que ella es alérgica a los tulipanes. - Cada vez se veía más enfadado, mientras que el pelirrojo hacía un gran esfuerzo por aguantar la risa.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Te juro que no sabía nada sobre una alergia a los tulipanes. Sólo lo dije porque los tulipanes son hermosos. -

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerte el desentendido? -

\- . . . Está bien, lo admito. Yo maté a ese taxista. - Por dentro, Nathanaël estaba llorando de risa.

-. . . ¿Qué? ¡No me refiero a eso! . . . ¿Matar a quién? -

\- No maté a nadie, estúpido. -

\- Como sea... ¿Por qué lo haces? - Adrien parecía querer asesinar a Nathanaël con la mirada, pero éste no se dejaría vencer.

\- Porque no permitiré que me quites al amor de mi vida, sólo por ser una cara bonita. - Dijo por fin poniéndose serio.

\- ¿Quitártela? Ni que fuera tuya. Jamás lo fue... ¿Por qué ella querría estar con alguien cómo tú? - Le dijo en un tono algo burlón. - Ella es fantástica, increíble, es maravillosa... ella es perfecta. Y tengo la suerte de estar a su lado todos los días... no cómo tú. - Le miró de pies a cabeza, y con su rostro pudo confirmar que llegó a tocar cierto punto débil en él. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

\- Algún día, ella se dará cuenta de lo que realmente le conviene, yo me encargaré de ello. - Quitó la mano del más alto de su hombro, con una expresión de asco. - Que te quede claro que esta es la guerra, Agreste... -

Ambos parecían querer matarse con las miradas, se podía ver el odio desprendiendo de ellas. El ambiente entre ellos era muy tenso...

Hasta que una manzana golpeó la cabeza de Nath.

\- ¡La puta madre! ¡JULEKA! - La mencionada como Adrien estallaron en risas, mientras que el pelirrojo se ponía... bueno, ¿Modo tomate: ON?

\- El punto es que me las vas a pagar, Nathanaël... -

\- Ya quiero ver eso... -

* * *

Nuevamente, el pelirrojo despertó llorando en silencio. Simplemente no se podía sacar ese día de la cabeza, le dolía pensarlo.

Una vez que se calmó, miró hacia la ventana. Llovía, y eso lo deprimía aún más. No iba a tener ganas de nada ese mismo día. Suerte que era sábado.

Tocaron a su puerta, y Nath se levantó de mala gana para ir a abrirla. Eran sus amigas... ¿Por qué estaban ahí?

\- Por si preguntas, ya son las dos de la tarde. - Dijo Rose al ver que Nath abrió la boca para hablar.

Nathanaël simplemente se acercó al barandal de las escaleras, viendo a su madre desde allí.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué las dejas entrar? -

\- Son sólo tus amiguitas, no tiene nada de malo. - Dijo alegre, a lo que Nath rodó los ojos. - Y hay alguien más que vino a verte. -

¿Alguien más?

\- No sé como lo hiciste, Nathanaël... - Dijo Sophia, saliendo de su cuarto. - Si te la pasas tan idiota todo el día... -

¿Hacer qué?

Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor, en donde se encontró con quien menos quería ver...

Adrien.

\- ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! -

\- Yo sólo vine a visitarte... amigo. - Rió Adrien, obviamente sólo fue a molestarlo.

¿Cómo supo dónde vivía? Nath no lo acosó el día que discutieron, por lo que pudo aprovechar para seguirlo a su casa como Chat Noir y pensar en como molestarlo. ¿Qué mejor manera de molestarlo que con su presencia?

\- . . . ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?! - Exclamó molesto, bueno, Adrien logró su objetivo.

\- Es un compañerito de la escuela, no tiene nada de malo. -

El pelirrojo miró al más alto con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que éste solamente podía reír. Se le hacía realmente divertido.

\- Mira, hijo de perra... - Comenzó Nath, pero luego su madre golpeó su cabeza con un periódico.

\- ¿Qué te dije del vocabulario, muchacho? -

\- ¡Mamá! -

Y mientras discutían, Juleka, Rose y Sophia miraban divertidas la escena desde el piso de arriba.

\- ¿Él ha vuelto a mencionarla? - Preguntó esta vez más preocupada la mayor de las tres.

Ambas adolescentes se miraron, a lo que Rose habló.

\- Parece que no piensa sacársela de la cabeza...-

* * *

 _Y pues nada, aquí termina este capítulo. Siento que no fue como los anteriores, pero es que más adelante se verá el por qué Nath se confunde y menciona a Bridgette en lugar de Marinette. Y también que es lo que sueña y por qué despierta llorando._

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.~_


End file.
